There Is Love For People Like Us
by Kol and Elena
Summary: Summary: Finn visits Katherine after he finds out a dark secret Katherine has been keeping.
1. Chapter 1 Baby Come Back

AN: This is a special gift for ILoveMyCookies11 who wrote the lemons for two of my stories An Original Love Story : Hearts of Gold and Original Love: Love Bites.

This is a gift from me and Lovely Vero who was kind enough to write the lemon.

Lovely Vero says Hi by the way Rebecca.

Song: "Baby come back" Player. By Lovely Vero

Please thank Lovely Vero for the chapter.

Spending all my nights  
>All my money going out on the town<br>Doing anything just to get you off of my mind  
>But when the morning comes<br>I'm right back where I started again  
>Trying to forget you is just a waste of time<p>

Baby come back, any kind of fool could see  
>There was something in everything about you<br>Baby come back, you can blame it all on me  
>I was wrong, and I just can't live without you<p>

All day long, wearing a mask of false bravado  
>Trying to keep up the smile that hides a tear<br>But as the sun goes down  
>I get that empty feeling again<br>How I wish to God that you were here

Baby come back, any kind of fool could see  
>There was something in everything about you<br>Baby come back, you can blame it all on me  
>I was wrong, and I just can't live without you<p>

Now that I put it all together  
>Give me the chance to make you see<br>Have you used up all the love in your heart  
>Nothing left for me<br>Ain't there nothing left for me

Baby come back, any kind of fool could see  
>There was something in everything about you<br>Baby come back, listen, you can blame it all on me  
>I was wrong, and I just can't live without you<p>

I was wrong, and I just can't live

Without You

There Is Love For People Like Us 

Katherine walked toward the main room and froze when she heard that soft gentle voice.

"You took your time." The voice said to her.

Finn Mikaelson, the father of their daughter who she had out of wedlock and banished her to England while she never got to see her only daughter again.

"I wanted to kill you" Finn added, while staring at her, "…but I also want to tell how sorry I am that I wasn't there for you when you needed me the most."

"What are you doing here?" Katherine angrily mumbled in her teeth.

"Probably waiting like a fool, and hoping that you would show up."

Katherine turned on herself, before taking a few walking steps to reach the exit door.

"I would not do that if I was you!"

"Well you're not me!" She responded to him, while turning the handle and opening the door, before seeing the door pushed close in front of her eyes.

"Stay!" He murmured to her, while bending his head and lips near her left ear, creating a range of delectable shivers in her body.

"Let me go, Finn! You took everything from me already...I don't have anything else to give!" She lashed out at him, while turning on herself to face him.

Finn placed his hands on the door, on each side of her face, before plunging his dark blue eyes into her dark brown eyes.

"I've missed you!" He whispered to her, while bending his head near hers, his lips almost touching Katherine's.

"I missed your scent, the softness of your skin, your hair...This wonderful temper of yours, the intense fire that burns inside of you…Is that fire burning for me, still?" He mumbled almost incoherently to her.

"Let me go..." Katherine asked him one more time, while trying to push him away from her.

"No!" He angrily replied to her, while putting both of his hands on each side of her waist, pushing himself firmly into her, while holding her immobile under him, with both his hands on each side of her waist.

Katherine squirmed under him, while trying to free herself from his grip of steel, but without being able to succeed.

Finn encircled her wrists with his hands, before pushing them above her head, on the door behind her.

"You remember how good it was between us, Katerina...It was pure passion!" He murmured to her, his lips in top of hers.

"You never said no to me back then…" He added to her, while smirking.

"Back then I didn't know better!" She lashed out at his face. "I was not aware of the first class jerk you were back then!" She added to him.

"And yet again, my beauty… You were always asking for more!" He murmured to her, while keeping her hands in top of her head, with a firm grip from one of his own, while sliding his right hand in her hair, turning with his fingers a lock of her hair, before smelling its perfume.

"Begging for me to be more aggressive…Remember our love making session love?" He asked her.

Katherine raised her chin, while locking her eyes with his, in a confrontational gesture.

"I just think about the disdain that I feel for you at this present moment…" Katherine screamed to his face.

"And yet…I feel every of your shivers under my touch!" Finn replied to her, while sliding his fingers on the contour of her face, creating a range of delightful Goosebumps that Katherine was trying to forgive.

"Ye…" Katherine murmured to him, while seductively eyeing him. "…Maybe we could rekindle what was good between us then?" She asked him, while approaching her lips of his.

"Maybe…" He whispered to her, while bending his head, and locking his eyes with hers.

"What do you suggest?"

"Well, you could let go of my arms…" She asked him, while beating her eyebrows.

Finn smirked at her, before gently letting go of his grip on her arms.

She lowered them, before rubbing her wrists, smiling back at him, and in a short time of a few seconds slamming her right elbow in his face, while taking him by surprise, and pushing him out of her way, on the floor, with her vampire strength, before rapidly opening the door, and running into the long corridor of the Manor.

She finally reached the front door, but screamed from the top of her lungs when she felt two strong arms encircling her waist.

"If you wanted to play the victim, Katherine…Why didn't you just say so?" Finn angrily mumbled to her, while immobilizing her in his arms, before sliding his right hand under her knees, and raising her in his arms, while taking the staircase.

"Let me go!" Katherine screamed from the top of her lungs, while trying to squirm her way out of his arms.

"I don't think that can be possible, sweetheart!" He screamed back at her, before throwing her body by surprise, on his shoulders like a bag of potatoes, making her scream and squirm even more, while kicking her legs in every direction.

"Aww you're still a feisty little thing…Our love making will be even more enjoyable!"

"You must be dreaming, bastead!" She screamed back at him.

"You're a psychopath! You always were!" She added to him.

Finn walked into a corridor, before pushing one of the many doors open, and taking a few more steps to reach a gigantic canopy bed, while throwing Katherine on top.

"You used to love my psycho side, Kathy…" He mockingly answered to her.

"Don't call me like that!" She responded to him, while sliding herself on her knees, to reach the opposite side of the bed, before being pulled back backward, with his right hand grabbing her hair forcefully, while sliding his left around her waist, and gluing her back on his chest.

"You prefer to do it the rough way, Kathy…I am not against it you know!" He murmured to her, his lips in top of her left ear lobe.

"Jerk…" Katherine replied to him, while closing her eyes, bending her head backward on his chest, and feeling his lips sliding sensually on the left side of her neck.

"Stop doing that…" She whispered to him, while contradiction herself by closing her eyes.

"You don't really want me to stop, do you, Kathy?" Finn asked her, while sliding her leather jacket on the length of her arms.

"No…" She whispered to him.

"That is more like it, sweetheart…" Finn whispered to her, while sliding his hands under her t-shirt, rubbing them on her belly, before raising them slowly on her breasts, cupping them, while striking their tips in the cups of her lace bra.

"Finn…" Katherine whispered to him.

"Yes…" He replied to her.

"I hate you for this…" She replied to him, while turning her head slightly on the right, meeting his gaze, before feeling his lips sliding on hers.

Finn crashed his lips on Katherine's, while turning her body to face him.

She put her hands on his chest, before sliding them in his hair, and feeling his tongue invading the sweet moisture of her mouth, his hands rubbing her entire body.

Katherine grabbed each side of his shirt, before snapping all the buttons open, while tearing the fabric in pieces, pushing him on the bed, while passing one of her leg over his body, before bending herself to kiss him.

"Jerk…" She murmured near his lips.

"Bitch…" He replied to her, with a smirk on his face, before strengthening his body in a sitting position, while bringing her near to his chest, with her legs crossed around his waist, pulling her t-shirt above her head, before running his hands on her bare naked back.

"You're so beautiful…" He murmured to her, while sliding his lips on the right side of her neck, devouring passionately every inch of her silky skin, making her close her eyes, and mumbling delightful moaning sounds, while grabbing his hair.

"Love…How long I've been waiting for this moment…" He whispered almost incoherently to her.

He unhooked the back of her bra, slowly sliding it on her arms, letting it fall sensually on the wooded floor, bending her in a lying position on the bed, caressing her hair, before crashing his mouth on hers, while caressing her breasts in slow movements, cupping their roundness, stroking their tips with some expert moves that made her whisper his name, while feeling his hands caressing her chest, her nails scratching his naked back.

He got back on his feet, while slowly getting rid of his jeans, keeping his eyes locked with hers, before pulling her legs toward him, opening her jeans, and sliding them, sensually and slowly on her legs, before bending his upper body, near her belly, kissing her skin, and taking the left side of the fabric of her panties in his teeth, while pulling them on her legs, making her squirm of sensory pleasure, while twisting the bedspread in her hands, with her head rolling from left to right.

He lay in top of her, while sliding a knee between her legs, and slowly pushing his hard self between her legs, when the fire was burning the most.

"Open your eyes!" He ordered her in a whisper.

She slowly opened her eyes, while feeling him entering her silky wet center in a good push of his entire length, making her grasp for a second.

"Just know this…It is purely sexual for me, Finn!" She whispered to him, in a mix of anger and arousal.

"Whatever lies you want to tell yourself, Kathy!" He replied, while kissing her and thrusting himself deeply in her, making them reach their mutual explosion, while hearing her scream his name.

Finn" Katherine screamed pleasure in her voice digging her nails into his shoulders causing the skin to bleed then healed.

Shit He hissed in Europhobic pleasure tensing as he felt Katherine's intimate folds clench around his shaft .

Katherine was on a all time high her legs were on either side of Finn's narrow hips every time he would thrust into her she would whisper his name intimately gripping his muscular biceps and tugging at his dark brown hair.

Just like when she was human .

Finn groaned he was close he could feel it if anyone could bring him to this it was Katherine.

Are you close he whispered softly biting the side of her neck while he palmed her right breast roughly and put his mouth on it.

"Oh Finn, I'm going to-" she started to say but she couldn't seem to get her mouth to function anymore.

"It's alright. Come for me Sweetheart!" he said tenderly.

Katherine felt herself reach her orgasm and she screamed in pleasure.

She grabbed Finn's shoulders and arched her back as the waves of pleasure just kept coming.

Finn felt his own release inside of her and he groaned in euphoric pleasure. After their climaxes were over, Finn pulled out of Katherine and he pulled the covers over them.

Finn pulled Katherine towards him and nuzzled his face in her soft curls humming softly.

I love you he whispered softly hugging her tightly interlacing their fingers together.

Katherine smiled at him and rested her head on his chest and the spot where his undead heart was.

I love you too Finn Katherine said softly caressing the right side of his face.


	2. Chapter 2 AN

**AN: Hi fellow readers here's a vote and a authors note**

After watching The Murder of One I have decided that all my stories with my co-writer Whitlock'sGirl121 and my ones that I write on my own stories and future ones will be AU im sorry but the show is no longer interests me seriously Caroline pisses me off along with Julie plec .

I love Klaroline really I do.

The pairings for my future stories are the following review and tell me which pairing you would like me to write and if you would like to co-write with me.

From The Sunset: Finn and Sage pairing Elena has a change of heart and warns them what Stefan and Caroline are doing with Bonnie's help as a result it results in Bonnie and Elena being outcasts and a honouring Elijah and Bonnie and Caroline sacrifices themselves to save them.

Parings for this story: Finn and Sage Klaus and Elena Kol and Katherine Jeremy and Anna.

Home Is Where The Heart Is: When Esther has change of heart about killing her children it changes everything including The relationship between Kol and Katherine who tells Kol a dark secret that will change everything three words Hello Daddy Rock Star Original but will Finn and Sage with the help of Klaus and Caroline be able to reunite the two lovers and their child.

Other Pairings: Jeremy and Bonnie Damon and Rebekah no Stefan in this fic.

Shooting Stars: The Unthinkable has happened Damon and Stefan have become sadistic monsters and it's up to the originals with the help of their mates Bonnie Kol's mate a powerful witch Caroline a powerful vampire mate of Klaus. Sage a beautiful warrior Finn's mate Elena a powerful Gypsy Priestess Elijah's mate and Katherine a Spirit walker who contacts the dead Jeremy's mate.

Written In The Stars: Kol and Bonnie are soul mates mated for eternity with the help of their friends and fellow family will Kol and Bonnie be able to fight off Tyler's evil army.

Pairings: Finn and Sage Klaus and Caroline Kol and Bonnie Jeremy and Katherine Elijah and Elena.

A Fairytale Love Story: Sage Katherine Bonnie Elena and Caroline are sisters and the soul mates of the powerful Original Brothers Finn a cold lone man will Sage be able to melt his Ice cold heart Klaus a lonely Hybrid condemned to feel the agony of his painful transformation will Caroline make him feel Jeremy a necromancer haunted by Ghosts will Katherine be able to save him Kol a vampire cursed to hunt down those who escape the Underworld will Elena save him.

The Vampire Family: Love Never Dies: Only five beautiful Gypsies can break the Originals curse who says that Love Dies.

Pairings : Finn and Sage other obvious parings in other stories Kol and Elena Jeremy and Katherine Klaroline Bamon.

Salvation Of The Mikaelson's: The Mikaelson's find forgiveness in five unlikely women Klaroline Kolena Finn and Sage Jeremy and Katherine 


End file.
